I'm There For You Senpai
by ilovemyboys
Summary: After Deidara gets severely injured, Tobi brings him to Leader Pein. Spoiler! Some Tobi/Madara


**I'm There For You Senpai**

By ilovemyboys

One-Shot

**Authors Note: Spoiler! This story involves Tobi/Madara.**

* * *

"Senpai!"

Deidara flew across the air from the brutal attack of the enemy Shinobi, landing hard against a tall oak tree with a **THUD!**

Now normally no one could sneak up on an Akatsuki member, but after getting tired of "wasting his art" on "damn irritating Shinobi" the blonde bomber let his guard down, simply not caring anymore. Although his Taijutsu helped him some and he managed to use his own Explosion Release Kekki Genkai upon contact with the enemy since he had no time to mold clay, it simply wasn't enough to stop them all. In the end there were two remaining, and while one distracted Deidara the other hit him hard across the stomach as he landed into a tree.

_Hard._

He was briefly aware of the intense pain in his head before losing consciousness.

….

_**DEIDARA'S POV:**_

_What….what happened…AHHHHH! MY HEAD! DAMN IT!_

I shakily attempted to lift an arm up to soothe my aching head but found it to be practically immobilized.

Out of nowhere an intense pain wracked my entire body as I screamed in agony.

"_Senpai! Senpai! Calm down! Tobi has called for help! _I barely heard Tobi's voice over my own screaming and the pounding inside my heart.

**"_Urrrr…." _**I let out a groan as I attempted to sit up.

Bad move.

"_Ahhhhhh!" _I screamed again as dots blotched my vision.

I barely noticed the orange blur of Tobi's mask calling my name before I once again fell into the darkness that awaited me.

…

"_Deidara?...can….. hear me?" _A voice called from far away.

_Who is that?_

"_Sen…..please….wake up….need to…..go."_

_Go where? Who is that?_

I felt a brief gust of wind on my face.

And then nothing.

_What's going on?_

…

…_._

"_Mad…..what.. are…..doing….here?"_

"_Deidara…injure….."_

"…_.hell….happen?"_

"…_tree….Shinobi….."_

"_Kakuz...mission.?"_

"_No….."_

"_Konan …..?"_

"…_..on her way…."_

…

"…_.why…..bring…him…..here?"_

"…_.can't…..do it….he won't…wake up...some time…."_

"…_more careful…"_

"…_.are you implying…..I…don't know…..doing?"_

Another gust of air, much colder, came over me.

I heard a bunch of garbled voices but couldn't hear a word being said. And honestly didn't care….

_**NARRATOR'S POV: **_

"Madara! What are you doing here?" Pein exclaimed at seeing his boss not only teleport out of nowhere into his domain, but holding his blonde partner in his arms.

"Deidara has been injured. He needs medical attention."

"How the hell did this happen?" Pein spat angrily.

"He was bet up pretty harshly before being thrown roughly into a tree. Is Kakuzu back yet from his mission?"

"No."

"How about Konan?"

"She's on her way."

A brief hiss of pain escaped Deidara's lips as both Shinobi looked down at their subordinate.

"Madara, why did you bring him here?" Pein scowled.

"I could not heal him myself. He needed medical attention right away. Not to mention he won't wake up for some time."

"You should be more careful. Do you honestly want him waking up here of all places?"

"Are you implying I don't know what I'm doing Pein?"

Pein looked down. "No."

"Good. Then we will be doing this my way."

...

….

_**DEIDARA'S POV: **_

I felt myself slowly come back to consciousness to-

"GAH!" My eyes popped open as I took in painful breaths.

"Easy Deidara," the deep voice of Leader Sama spoke to me.

Wait, what?

Glancing up I noticed both Leader Sama and Tobi standing over me as I lay on a bed.

"Oh yay! Senpai is okay!" Tobi jumped up and down excitedly. "But Tobi will not hug Senpai because Tobi will crush Senpai's injured body!"

"Gee, thanks Tobi," I muttered.

"No problemo partner!"

I cringed at a sudden spike in pain at my side. Although it was certainly more dull than yesterday's agony.

_Wait, dull? Tobi obviously didn't bandage me up and I don't see Kakuzu anywhere. Nor do I feel any stitches anywhere. Wait, so what happen-_

"You can thank Konan for that," Leader Sama read my mind.

_Oh. I see. That makes sense._

I nodded. Then frowned as I looked around. I knew I wasn't in my own room, but I also knew I wasn't at the main Akatsuki hideout. It was much more damp here. And cold.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"An Akatsuki hideout. You have taken in a substantial amount of damage and are not fit to travel. Therefore,you will stay here until further notice," Pein replied, his unemotional eyes staring into mine.

"What about our mission?" I asked.

"Tobi will finish it."

_Tobi? Is he serious? I was protecting that idiot half the battle!_

"Um…Leader Sama…I mean you no disrespect sir, but…are you sure _Tobi _should finish the mission on his own?"

"Yes," Leader Sama spoke flatly.

I opened my mouth questioningly, but stopped all such thoughts as my eyes met Leader Sama's cold gaze, daring me to argue.

"Uh….I understand sir," I looked down.

"You may go Tobi," Leader Sama ordered.

"Yes sir!"

_Well…Leader Sama did let that idiot join for some reason. He must have some skill right? It can't just be dumb luck. A big emphasis on the dumb... Not to mention the mission was fairly simply. Get some scrolls, get out. It was just those Shinobi that got in the way. But they're out of the picture now…_

When I looked up again I noticed Tobi was gone.

_Huh. He's fast. _

"Deidara."

I turned my attention toward Leader Sama.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Stay in bed until I or Konan say otherwise. You are still too weak to get up on your own. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Someone will check on you from time to time. In the meantime get some rest."

"Yes sir," I bowed my head.

When I lifted up my head, Leader Sama was closing the door behind him.

…

I spent the next few days resting in bed, and surprisingly, found myself needing even more rest than I thought I would. So I didn't die of boredom after all. Konan would come in from time to time and bring me something to eat and drink. Usually something pretty simple, like soup and bread, but I didn't care. Anything tasted good to me right now.

On the third day of resting I heard the _oh-so-familiar _banter of Tobi coming in. Groaning at what was undoubtedly to come I was surprised when I opened my eyes to find Tobi standing by the doorway, not shouting or making a scene, but simply waving at me.

"Hi Senpai! Tobi finished the mission!"

"Good…that's a relief."

"Hey! Senpai didn't think Tobi would be able to finish the mission on his own, did he?"

"Quite frankly. Yes."

"Hahaha! Well Tobi did Senpai! Aren't you proud?"

"No."

"Hahaha! Senpai, you're so funny."

Tobi then invited himself into my room as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"**Get off Tobi,"** I warned.

"Oh! Sorry Senpai!" Tobi sprang up as he walked over toward a nearby chair and sat down.

_What the hell does he want?_

"What do you want Tobi? I need to sleep," I grumbled.

"Awwww, come on Senpai! You've had 3 whole days to sleep! (GASP!) Tobi knows! Tobi will tell you all about the mission!"

I rolled my eyes.

_Great. He's staying and I can't threaten him with any of my art in the state I'm in. Guess I'll have to suffer through it-_

"AHH!" Tobi suddenly screamed.

"What the hell was that Tobi!"

"Tobi is so sorry Senpai! Tobi forgot to ask how Senpai is doing! Ohhhhh, Tobi feels so ashamed!" Tobi placed his hands up to his face, as if crying.

"Oh my gosh…." I mumbled. "Tobi just…start your story already."

"Oh! Right Senpai! So Tobi went to retrieve the scrolls but then he noticed the guards, so Tobi was scared, but then Tobi noticed all the animals around and asked for their help…"

Tobi dragged on about something or other that frankly sounded like some fairy tale story, but who cares. As long as he leaves right after this, that's all I want.

"So Senpai! That was a pretty neat story, huh?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah it was Tobi."

Tobi positively beamed. "I knew you'd like it Senpai!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled.

"Tobi thought you would Senpai! It's such a great story! The path the animals showed me led me straight to the scrolls! Can you believe it, Senpai?"

"Yeah I-wait."

Something suddenly occurred to me.

"Yes Senpai?" Tobi asked eagerly, probably thinking I had a question about his story.

"Tobi…Why did you take me to Leader Sama?"

Tobi cocked his head.

"Huh, Senpai?"

I sighed. "How come you took me to Leader Sama and not, _oh I don't know,_ **back to the Akatsuki hideout?"**

"But Senpai, this _is _an Akatsuki hideout! Just not the one we stay at! Hahaha!"

I glared at Tobi.

"Haha," he laughed nervously. "Well anyway, Tobi was so scared he didn't know what to do! Then it hit Tobi! Tell Leader Sama! So Tobi did! And Tobi found out that Leader Sama was close by. So Tobi carried Deidara to Leader Sama!"

"Oh….okay…"

_I guess that made sense…_

"Is something wrong Senpai?"

"Oh, um…I just feel kind of tingly…" I lied.

"Don't worry Senpai! Tobi was told Senpai might feel that way! Don't worry!"

"I'm not worrying Tobi, now go away."

"_Ohhhh,_ it looks like Senpai is tired. Tobi will go then! Goodbye Senpai! Get well soon!"

And with that Tobi _frolicked _away as he left my room.

_Finally. Peace and quiet. _

Closing my eyes I began to fall asleep. But still…something felt off…

It all made sense but….

I wonder…

**THE END!**


End file.
